The primary purpose of this study is to assess the tolerance of the combination of clarithromycin plus ethambutol with or without clofazimine in the treatment of disseminated Mycobacterium avium disease. A secondary objective is to determine the proportion of patients of patients achieving a sterile blood culture, the time required to achieve a sterile culture, and the length of time the culture remains sterile.